Argentina
Argentina, the Argentine Republic is a country in South America, constituted as a federation of 23 provinces and an autonomous city. It is the second largest country on the continent. Argentina lies between the Andes mountain range in the west and the Atlantic Ocean in the east. It borders Paraguay and Bolivia to the north, Brazil and Uruguay to the northeast, and Chile to the west and south. Argentina in A Different Flesh Argentina was one of two successful colonies Spain maintained in the New World."Vilest Beast". The exact borders are left undefined. Argentina in Crosstime Traffic Argentina in The Disunited States of America Argentina was one of the world's great powers.The Disunited States of America. pg 146. Argentina in Curious Notions As with most of the world, Argentina was firmly under the political control of the German Empire. Patagonia, a region Argentina shared with Chile, became the location of notorious penal colonies where prisoners had little chance of survival. This were under the direct control of the Feldgendarmerie, which could and did ship prisoners there from anywhere else in the world.Curious Notions, pg 225. Argentina in In the Presence of Mine Enemies Argentina was one of the independent nations that was allied with the Greater German Reich. It was ruled by the Perón (the name of Juan Perón having been made into the title of the head of state).In the Presence of Mine Enemies, pg. 71. Upon the death of Führer Kurt Haldweim, the Perón eulogized him as a "model for all rulers aspiring to greatness."Ibid. Argentina in "Next Year in Jerusalem" Argentina became a refuge for Jews fleeing the fall of the State of Israel. Yakov had been born and raised in Buenos Aires. When he entered Palestine as part of a mission with the Second Irgun, he was quickly struck by how conversative Palestine was compared with his country of birth."Next Year in Jerusalem" Argentina in Southern Victory Argentina was a trading partner and military ally of Britain when the Great War began.American Front, pg. 301 A member of the Entente, it supplied Britain with beef and grain imports which were necessary for that country to remain in the war. It was invaded by a ground force of Chilean and Paraguayan troops.Walk in Hell, pg 545. When that invasion ran into troubles, U.S. ships came to the rescue.Ibid. For the remainder of 1916 and into 1917, the U.S. and its allies did their best to strangle Argentina's shipping line to Britain. In 1917 Argentina found itself facing another enemy when Brazil joined the Central Powers and a joint U.S., Brazilian, and Chilean navy cut the shipping lines between Argentina and Britain.Breakthroughs, 426. The move also forced Britain's eventual surrender.Ibid. 541.. The war actually continued in South America for longer than it did in the rest of the world. Argentina became a place for Confederate Freedom Party mercenaries to gain experience with barrels in the period between the wars.Blood and Iron, pg. 339. In years before the Second Great War, the tensions between Argentina and Chile flared up again.The Victorious Opposition, pg. 412. Concurrently, Argentina worked to maintained good relations with Brazil.Ibid. 499 When the Second Great War came in 1941, Argentina once again allied itself with the Entente. In 1941 a joint British and Confederate naval expedition took Bermuda out of US hands to protect the Argentian-British supply-line''Return Engagement, pg. 96. Nevertheless, Argentina was much more wary of the U.S. Navy in that war, and let the USS ''Remembrance pass within range of its shore defenses unchallenged when the aircraft carrier was en route to the Sandwich Islands in 1941.Ibid. 221. As the war continued, the Entente powers lost their initial advantage, and in 1943, the U.S. once again began efforts to cut the line between Argentina and Britain.The Grapple, pg. 423. However, the following year, Britain was knocked out the war after Germany dropped a series of superbombs on major British cities.In at the Death, pg 364. Argentina in The Two Georges See: La Plata Argentina in The War That Came Early Argentina was one of Britain's most critical suppliers of foodstuffs and materiél during the opening days of the second World War.West and East, pg. 36. In early 1939, German ships such as U-30 did their best to intercept Argentine ships. Argentina in Worldwar Argentina had been a neutral nation when World War II began. Although the nation was a major supplier of food to United Kingdom, there were many were sympathetic to the German cause. Inspite of Argentina's traditional rivalry with the UK, and strong ties with Germany, the country did not join the Axis. When the Race invaded in June, 1942, Argentina's military wasn't able to offer resistance much above nuisance level, and with the hot weather favouring the invaders, the whole country fell within three months of the invasion along with the rest of South America. At the Peace of Cairo in 1944, Argentina was recognised as Race territory.Second Contact, pg. 78. The year 1966 saw an outbreak of rebellion in Argentina.Aftershocks, pg 290. As the truth of the U.S. 1962 attack on the Colonization Fleet had just come to light, Atvar viewed the Argentina matter a nuisance. Notes Category:Countries in South America Category:A Different Flesh Category:In the Presence of Mine Enemies Category:Axis Members (Alternate Timeline) Category:Race Colonies Category:Southern Victory Category:Entente Members Category:The Disunited States of America Category:Next Year in Jerusalem Category:Spanish Empire (OTL) Category:Spanish Empire (Alternate Timeline) Category:Allied Forces Members Category:The War That Came Early